Back to School
Season 5 Episode 10 "Back to School & Dan Vs. Nate" After break, There is a bunch of little roaches crawling all over ms. Perry's desk. She flips out, and took her bags off, and one of the big roaches fell off the table and ran other the desk. Ms. Perry is having a melt down, saying "it was the god damn food and toast, Liz and Kenny left. Kenny tried spraying it with lysofe. Ms. Perry said no more eating, soon Kelly cook came in, finally. We missed the whole roach episode. Kelly looks different, she has short cut bangs. Dan came in late and sat in his chair and moved Duane's books, Duane moved them back, saying not to touch his stuff, now Nate is watching Duane and Dan fight once again. Thanks to Duane pulling one of Dan's plugs he moved to another seat. Duane said thank god. Next block, while mr. Lawrence is checking work, Jay sees Duane, Duane is making faces at him. Jay is talking about his tight pants, calling him gay. Duane has something planned for him. Later in Bio, Dan asked Duane how his thanksgiving was, Duane is shock that he's talking to him. Then Dan shared that his grandfather past-away and his funeral is coming up. Dan doesn't want to look at his dead body at he funeral because it will be hard. Duane told him that hell regret not seeing him for the last Time. This week there's half days on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Next day, Dan and Nate are fighting, Dan told Nate that everyday all he do is say "Duane Duane Duane Duane x100". Nate told him he has terrible come backs. Nate continues looking up the school of ours online. Since its a half day, he won't eat lunch with Becca, but Becca saw Duane in the hallway, going to bio class And she yelled out, "Duane i love you". Duane told her, he loves her more. Duane gets confidents from his friends or by people who likes him. Duane wants to mess with Jay, so when bio class came, Duane took Jays binder out the cabinet and is looking for a place to hide it. He notice Cassie sees him, but he's not worried about it. Jay comes in, and jay sees Duane look at him no turn away. Duane is citing natural as can be. Jay looks in the Cabinet, looking for his binder, but he can't find it. Ms. Lennox puts the opener up, and is telling jay that he should be working on it. But jay told her that his binder is missing, again. Lennox is telling him he prabaly miss placed it. Dan whispered to Duane saying "I know you took it, asshole" Duane whispered back telling him to shut up. Jay walked by saying "it's always missing, and I know who took it and if he moves it again he's getting fucked up". Tri, Is looking, so is the class, Duane looks at Dan as if he did it, Dan food Duane that jay is talking about him. Jay found it and went back to his seat. Dan is telling Jay that Duane did it, and that he told him he did it, Duane couldn't believe what Dan is saying. Dan told Duane that he's going to forget about everything and move his binder again then get beat up. Dan just wants to see Jay destroy him. But the next day, things get a little violent.... Duane comes in computer graphics, and is talking to Nate about Paintball, Dan is sitting in the front row with Brenzies and Red. Tito comes in late and Dan has to move back to his original seat, which is next to Duane. Duane is coloring is guitar on the computer, and Dan is listening to Duane and Nate's conversation. Dan asked "What are you talking about?" Duane looked at him and told him none of his business, while Nate is telling him they're talking about paintball. Dan is looking at Duane coloring his guitar and Duane asked him if he had a eye problem, Dan starts looking at him to be spiteful. Dan thinks Duane is mad because he told jay. Nate is curious about the jay situation, and Dan told him that Duane wanted to be a asshole, and move someone's binder. Nate was wondering why Duane did that. Duane said "No wonder something happened to your grand pop". Which really pissed Dan off, Dan ball his fist up telling Duane to never talk about his family, especially the one that died. Dan thinks that the biggest low blow that anyone can make. Dan is staring deeply at Duane, then he threw a punch on his face, Duane tried hitting him back, but fail at it. Nate thinks Dan is a violent person. Dan told Nate that he thinks he's really cool, and Duane said that he is the main one being mean to him, and saying things behind his back. Dan said that everything he ever said to Nate he said to his face. But Nate doesn't believes it. Duane has Nate on his side, and Duane is happy to have it 2 against 1. Dan is threatening to punch Duane again, Nate told dan that fighting in school isn't worth it. and Duane told him that since he's not doing work on the computer, he should be the bigger person and move down. But Danny feels that he's being the bigger person by dealing with his problems. After Duane gave Nate a piece of gum for having his back, and Duane acted like he was going to give one to Tai, but he said sike. She asked him why he's so mean. At lunch, Becca is reading 50 shades of gray, Duane told her that last weekend his cousin said that the guy started fingering the girl, and he had blood on his fingers, then made her taste it. Becca said "Ewwww" she's on the part where the girl is on her period. Duane is laughing telling her sorry if he spoiled anything. But Becca continued reading. The next day, Dan sat in the front row with Brenzies and Red, Nate is whispering to Duane about Dan sitting there, not doing his work. Bonus Harley is talking to Duane, Duane told her that its funny when she snaps on people on Facebook. Harley started explaining saying this 11 year old girl who can't talk right was trying to talk to her boyfriend but he couldn't understand her. And she said that she thought a person busted for rape should be released. And she explained the Taylor swift post. Harley does not like T-swift because she puts too much red lipstick on and she dates guys for a different purpose. Duane ran into Jotrice a couple of times, on Tuesday (The half day) Duane went into English class, to his seat and he sees Jotrice with her hair in little rolls talking to Mr. Lawrence, Duane did not give her any eye contact and she was the same. And the next day while Duane was going to first block, Duane walked around her while she was talking to Darius. Duane is so mad that Dan deleted Duane's work on his computer, Dan thinks Duane deserves worst. "Thats what you get for talking about my family!" Nate didn't hear Duane saying anything about his family, but he's still is going to be on Duane's side. Dan said Duane probably suck some guy's dick everyday after school. Nate is disgusted by hearing that. Then Dan said Duane have no balls. Nate asked how did he know that. Dan told him that we he came to this school in 9th grade, he told everyone. Duane is just laughing at that because Duane did not even know him in 9th grade.